Immortal
by Huntress of Eclipse
Summary: Vivaldi Reiss was transported into the KHR world with the knowledge of the story. She failed to prevent Daemon from betraying them and hid herself from Vongola the Mafia, in fear of Daemon knowing her immortality. 400 years later, she was suddenly back in action.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry Giotto."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I hid such a big secret, that I know the future, yet I can't stop Daemon's takeover of Vongola, that you had to run into Japan instead, even though you saved my life. Just… for everything."

"It's not your fault; you can't change the future that easily."

"But still…"

The silence etched as the girl looked down dejectedly. The blonde man just averted his gaze to the night sky above.

"You know, when I first met you, you seem so… other worldly."

The girls retorted, "I did mention that I came from another universe in another time, right?"

The blonde man just ignored her and continued, "And you fell down from a hole in the sky in a bloody condition."

"And you panicked and called for Knuckle, I know."

"You're probably the only one who could get into weird situations, V," Giotto chuckled dryly, "You also looks exactly the same ten years ago, when I first met you."

The golden haired girl just sighed dramatically, "I know, I've been worried that I would be stuck forever in a 14 year old body forever, with underdeveloped chest and stick body."

The blonde man held back a snort, "Of course, that's what you are worrying about."

"Actually, I was wondering if I am able to die. That gunshot to my head, remember?"

"Of course, among all of the Guardians, you are the only one who was shot to the head and still alive to annoy G, Daemon and Alaude. Good thing G and I are the only one who knew that it was actually a headshot, or else there would be chaos."

"Because no one got shot right at the head and still lives, Giotto!"

"And to think I mourned for the whole night for nothing…"

"Hey! I'll tell your great great something grandson Tsunayoshi Sawada I told you about that his great great something grandfather always teases an innocent girl!"

"Girl? You are… only few years younger than me, which means you are around 24 years old, a woman!"

"But my body is 14 years old, absolutely no womanly curve!"

Giotto grumbled under his breath, "Right now, Vivaldi, with how you blurted out the events of the future, what I'm surprised the most is how you can still keep the fact that you know the future from the other Guardians."

"It's because I'm just that awesome."

Giotto snorted as he took the teapot and poured more tea into his Japanese cup.

"Anyways, I heard in Asari's Dojo that you got married?" Vivaldi asked curiously.

"Yeah, with a woman named Sawada Namine," he took a sip from his cup, "I'm planning to use her family name to avoid the Mafia's attention and change my name into Ieyasu."

"So?"

"So what?"

"How many children are you planning on making?"

Giotto chocked on his tea. He hit his chest roughly as he coughed. When the tea was relieved from his throat, he asked.

"Is that a question you should ask to a recently married man?"

"Not really, but as long as you and the rest of the Guardians introduces me to your children, I'd be fine."

"Come to think of it, if you really won't die of old age, what will you do?"

"I'll just travel around, going to interesting places, get to know your children, make a business for a living. Something like that, until something interesting happens."

Giotto snorted, "Of course, the Tenth Vongola Generation…"


	2. 400 Years

**A/N: Say… I won't out right say what the OC looked like since, in my opinion, it ruins the fun at figuring out a story, but you can find it in snippets in this chapter, though. In the prologue, I was focusing more on the intro of the story rather than the OC**

Chapter 1

**400 Years**

The first few years of Vivaldi's travel were spent travelling around and visiting the rest of the Sky Guardians. Visiting G who stayed back in Italy to ward off those who tried to follow Giotto…

_"Hello! G! Long time no meet!"_

_"V, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Ah? What's with that rude greeting? Don't you want to know about Giotto's condition?"_

_A twitch of eyebrow, then a strained smile appeared on his face, "Hello. Long time no meet, Vivaldi. Now tell me about Giotto's condition."_

_"Giotto has married a Japanese woman!"_

_"What?"_

And then visiting Alaude who created another vigilante group to discipline the people in France…

_"Alaude! Good to see you!"_

_A twitch of eyebrow, then, "Hn."_

_"Aww… that's not a good greeting…"_

_"Hn."_

_"Anyways, Giotto got married with a Japanese woman!" she smirked as she started ranting, "They were so cute together! And…"_

_Clink_

_A pair of handcuff was out, and Alaude started to attack Vivaldi furiously. Vivaldi just squealed loudly and avoided his attack, sending a few punches here and there._

_"W-Wait! I don't plan on fighting today!"_

_"Hn, you're strong, fight for yourself."_

_And the rest of the visit was spent avoiding Alaude's handcuff._

Then visiting Lampo in his own castle…

_"Lampo! I'm back!"_

_"Beautiful big sis is back!"_

_Both of them shared a heartfelt hug._

_"Lampo, Giotto is married."_

_"Eh, really? Is the wife beautiful?"_

_"Yes she is!"_

_"Is that so? Awww, the great Lampo will surely get a wife better than him!"_

_And they shared together their moments and what they missed of each other._

And then searching Knuckle who was travelling around the world preaching about God's extreme might, and when she met him…

_"3 years, Knuckle, 3 years! Do you know how hard it is to trail you, huh? 3 God forsaken years!"_

_"Vivaldi! Such improper language! You are not allowed to misuse God's name to the extreme!"_

_"3 years, Knuckle, 3 years! And I was bringing such joyous news 3 years ago!"_

_"What is the news to the extreme?"_

_"Giotto got married!"_

_"Giotto got married? I knew it to the extreme already! The Glorious God had even blessed them through me to the extreme!"_

_"You what? You blessed them? So I was finding you for nothing huh?"_

_It ended with a shouting match which no one was even sure of the topic._

And then going back to Japan to meet Asari in Asarigumi, Asari's Dojo, again…

_"Asari, hiks, to think all my hard work went to waste, hiks, life is so cruel!"_

_"Vivaldi, calm down and tell me what happened."_

_"I-I spent 3 years searching for Knuckle to tell him that Giotto is married! Turns out he already knew before hand!"_

_"Ahaha…" Asari laughed nervously, "Maa… Sorry, sorry, I forgot to tell you…"_

_Silence, then she wailed, "Asari! You're so cruel! You forgot about Knuckle! Then what? You forgot to tell me that you are married and have a baby?"_

_Asari patted her back comfortingly, laughing even more nervously than before as he said, "Maa… In the 4 years you are gone, I've found my love and I have a child."_

_"You what?" Then Vivaldi proceeds to wail even louder._

And now…

"So I visited all of them! Except for Daemon, of course, that's like turning me in to be tortured again and again since I can't die!"

Giotto nodded absentmindedly as he looked at Vivaldi and his child in her arms. She continued ranting out things as she comforted his crying child. The child quickly calmed down and started laughing in her arms. Giotto had never thought that she has a motherly side after all the trouble she caused for them on her time.

"Geez, Giotto, I was gone for a little bit more than 4 years and your child is 3 years old? Aren't you moving a little bit too quick? Not only did I miss your wedding, I also missed your first born! Tell me when you are having your second child!"

Giotto's cheeks reddened as he looked to the side. Vivaldi turned her complete attention to the 3 year old Raito Sawada who was giggling in her arms.

"Vi-val-di," she mouthed slowly, "come on, now try it."

"Vivavi!" the child shouted in glee.

"No, no, no, Raito, Vi-val-di," Vivaldi repeated.

"Vi… Vivi!"

Vivaldi sighed in frustration, "Well, that's the best I could get, I guess…"

"You can't expect that he could call a name as hard as yours, he even butchered my name into just 'Gio'." Giotto said as he looked down on the smaller girl.

"Fine, fine," she said as she placed Raito back on the floor to toddle around, then she looked up, purple eyes narrowed as she pouted, "You know, it really pisses me off that you guys are so tall while I will forever stay this short and petite."

"It was because we are grown men while you are in a body of a teenage girl."

"Giotto, do you know the world's average height range of a 14 year old teenage girl?"

Giotto shook his head.

"It's 150 cm to 160 cm! Me? My height is only 146 cm, Giotto! And how tall are you? 180 cm? We looked like father and daughter already with our almost similar hair color!"

Giotto just patted her long golden curls in comfort.

And time passed as she travelled around, revisiting each Guardians and starting an information network just to trail where Knuckle is so the next time she find him, he was in her radar. Time passed, as the Guardians slowly fell one by one, until she was finally the only First Generation Vongola left, other than Daemon who was probably using another person's body.

_She ran a finger through the ring she wore on her left thumb. There was a white, high quality pearl elegantly held with a Vongola crest. Unlike the thick rings the other Guardians of the Sky wore, it was thin and cold to the touch._

_It was a ring the whole Guardians agreed to create, because they all agreed that she can as well be a part of the Guardians. Tablot was called, and the ring was created, but its existence was kept a secret, even up to now. Her spy in the Vongola said that there were no records of an eight ring, and that the Secondo's Mist Guardian seems to give up convincing the Secondo of the existence of the ring._

_This ring was her only link to the First of the Guardians of the Sky._

She visited every child the Guardians have, except the Mist Guardian, because Daemon doesn't have any child. She helped the Vongola in the shadows, without the Secondo and Terzo of Vongola knowing. The information network she built became her source of income. Then she visited every grandchildren of each Guardian.

She travelled around, faking her orphan status, never staying at one place too long to let anyone realize that she was not growing, and she faked her death on occasions.

Then, the reign of the Fourth and Fifth Vongola passed. Her information network became very vast to the point that there are skilled loyal spies on every Famiglia and important organizations.

_"You go dress as a woman and join the Cervello Family as a member."_

_"Um… but I am a guy!"_

_"No buts, you did say you would do anything since I saved your life."_

_"I did say that, but I'm not prepared to sacrifice my manliness in order to repay you!"_

_"Are you sure? Cervello is a secret organization filled with beautiful women. If you spy on them, you might also get a free show on their bodies, you know, as long as you kept your gender a secret. It's a good thing you are rather girly and petite for a man."_

_Said man started drooling at the thought, "Yes! I will accept this job! I'll make sure no one will know of me!"_

Then she visited the great grandchildren of the Guardians, who now have children.

_"Auntie Vivi! Auntie Vivi! How old are you?"_

_"Hm? It's probably older than you thought, dear."_

_"Eh? Tell me how old you are!"_

_"Well, kiddies, let's forget about my age and admire my beautiful sexy body!" as she said this, she struck a pose a nude model would be proud of, her chest rising and falling like a pair of huge mountains, before the parents entered the room and shouted indignantly._

_"Auntie Vivaldi! Don't do such indecent things in front of the children! Get those dolls out of your chest, now!"_

_"Ouch! In the rare moments I actually have a curvy body to admire, you are actually ruining it!" then she sarcastically added, "Such a wonderful niece you are!"_

_"Admire those fake parts of yours all you want, but not in front of the children!"_

_"Fine! Fine!"_

Then the reigns of the Seventh and the Eight Boss of Vongola ended, and Timoteo Vongola rise up to rule the mafia.

Vivaldi shrugged her shoulders as she tied her mid-back long golden curls with a red ribbon.

By now, the most of the fathers of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians should be born a few years ago. So, time to visit Japan to see Sawada Iemitsu and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Then see Sasagawa Ryuki and Hibari Kousuke. The two were Knuckle's and Alaude's descendants and most probably Ryohei's and Kyoya's grandparents.

She twisted a strand of her elegant blonde curls, violet eyes scrunched up in confusion.

Just how in the heavens did the both of them ended in Namimori?

She fixed her white blouse and her short black skirt before she went up the plane to Japan, dragging her light baggage behind her.

Well, Fate do has a weird way to do her job…


	3. Sawada Iemitsu

Chapter 2

**Sawada Iemitsu**

Iemitsu Sawada is a happy child. His father, whilst he was a busy man, took the time in caring for him, and his mom, beautiful and energetic, had just bought him a new kite. He was about to exit the house, with the cool colorful kite in his hand, when his father called out.

"Iemitsu! You are not allowed to go out with your friends today, okay?"

Iemitsu whined in disappointment, "Eh? Why? I was about to show my new kite, Dad!"

Iemitsu's father just shook his head in a resigned way. "Your Aunt is coming here today for a visit. She was there on your birth. Aren't you curious?"

"Eh? I have an Auntie from your side? Why didn't I know of it?"

"She is also my Auntie, you know?"

Iemitsu's mouth gaped open. If his Auntie is also his father's auntie, won't she be…

"Won't that make her as old as gramps?'

His father bonked his head, and Iemitsu rubbed his head in pain.

"Respect your grandfather! And do you know that your Auntie never looked a day older than 12 years old?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, she…"

He was about to continue speaking, when suddenly, a loud music blared and the door was banged open by a weirdly dressed… girl? Her long curly golden hair strands were tied in a red ribbon. Her front bangs were swiped to the sides. She wore a sleeveless jacket with colorful thick fur lining on the neck and a short black dress beneath it. A pair mismatched knee high boots were worn, one pure white, and the other pure black. Her violet eyes were glinting brightly with mirth and amusement.

"Your beautiful, glorious and _sexy_," she stressed the last word as she swayed her hips, "Aunt Vivaldi has arrived!" Then she struck a pose. Her feet in front of one another and her hands stretched diagonally.

Iemitsu gaped, his father sighed.

"Katsuo Sawada! Help your dear Auntie with her things in the car!" she ordered the poor father before her legs shook and she slumped down to the floor. "My body's sore, my heels are hurting, these clothes are too hot and there are blisters on my toes!" she complained loudly.

"It was because you are wearing those heels, Auntie."

"No it's not!" she shouted back indignantly, "these boots are sweet babies who made me look even sexier!"

"Of course, it made you look sexier, with the cost of pain!" he shouted back as he pulled the two huge baggages to the house.

"No! The pain just appeared out of nowhere with a boom and a loud bang! It's not from the heels! The sweet babies wouldn't dare!"

"In your own mind, Auntie!" Katsuo retorted back. He placed the baggage in the living room and turned back when he finally noticed that his son was still gaping like a fish.

"Iemitsu! Close your mouth or else the fly will come in!"

Iemitsu's mouth closed with a snap.

Iemitsu had decided that among all of the people of the world, he probably has the weirdest auntie one could have.

**(u_u)**

It was evening, and the sound of rain drops could be heard outside. Iemitsu looked outside the window solemnly, wishing he could go out and play.

And maybe see Nana-chan on the way.

"Dad? I'm bored. I want to play outside."

"Iemitsu, you do know it's raining outside?"

"I want to play in the rain!"

"You'll get sick."

"Oh? Please?" it was not Iemitsu who said it; instead it was his Auntie who had been listening, "Pretty please?" she batted her eyelashes, "I also want to play."

"Auntie!" Katsuo scolded, "How old are you again? And you still want to play?"

"But I'm bored!" she whined.

"Deal with it!"

"But you are not my parent! So I can go out as I want! And as your Auntie, I demand Iemitsu to be brought with me!"

Iemitsu's mouth dropped open for the third time that day, and Katsuo sighed for who knows how many times.

"Fine."

And Vivaldi dragged the poor unsuspecting child out to the rain by his collar.

**(0w0)**

"Oh, you little, little, stalker," Vivaldi grinned mischievously under the rain, "I _so_ know what you are going to do."

"Wh-what!" Iemitsu's cheeks reddened despite the cool temperature, but he still had the nerve to pretend innocent, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Nana Yuurei," she stated as her smirk widened at the sight of the shock-to-death little Iemitsu, "12 years old, as old as you, your classmate by this year. A kind and loveable girl, but she is rather oblivious and innocent to her surroundings. You had your crush for six years and had been sending flowers and gifts in secret to her for 3 years. None of your friends knew this. Sad thing is, Nana-chan didn't even know who sent the gifts."

Vivaldi could see his whole face is becoming bright red.

"Ah! Stop it! It's embarrassing!"

But Vivaldi didn't even pause.

"It's because you acted so indifferently that an oblivious girl like her didn't know, Iemitsu. You better confess to her face to face."

"I-Its impossible!"

Vivaldi could now see the smoke coming up from Iemitsu's face.

"Oh?" she smirked a true Cheshire-cat smile, "Now that I think of it, you are thinking about seeing her from afar right now, right? You should confess if you see her, Iemitsu."

"Ah! No!" Iemitsu hyperventilated at the thought, "H-how did you know all about those, anyway? We just met for the first time today!"

Truthfully, she paid some people to keep tabs on the descendants of the First Vongola Guardians. Her orders were for them to record on everything they do. And, since she had 400 years of experiences in dealing with people, she would analyze the actions and the reasons. Now that she thinks about it, doesn't that sounds like extreme stalker tendencies?

…

It is. But she can't tell him that, it will ruin her image. So…

"Hmph!" she flipped her hair proudly, "I am your auntie! Of course I will know this kind of common things!"

"That's not a common thing! And aunties don't usually know of these things!"

She gasped and placed her hand on her heart dramatically, "What are you talking about? I know many things about you! You had secretly sipped sake from your dad 3 days ago. Your mother just bought you a new kite earlier today, and the last time you wetted your bed is on the 19th March one and a half years ago!"

"Argh!" he shouted, "Enough! Fine! You know many things about me! You stalker!"

"Eh? Aren't you the true stalker here? Trying to see little Nana without the parents knowing?"

"I'm not! I'm just…" He trailed of when he noticed something behind Vivaldi's back. Curious, Vivaldi turned her head, and when she realizes who it is, she grinned mischievously.

Such a coincidence!

It was Nana, under an umbrella, carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Help her and talk to her," she whispered to Iemitsu.

"Eh?"

Vivaldi then pushed Iemitsu to Nana's direction, and Iemitsu shouted indignantly as he fell flat faced to the ground, right in front of Nana.

"Ah! Sawada-san! Are you okay?"

"Ah! Nana-chan! I-I'm fine don't worry!"

Iemitsu could hear his aunt snickering in the far back.

"Sawada-san! You're all wet! You are going to get sick like that!"

Iemitsu laughed, "Don't worry! I'm strong! A little rain won't make me sick! Anyways, can I help you with those bags? A girl shouldn't carry such heavy things."

"Oh, no! It is fine, Sawada-san!"

"No, I insist!" Iemitsu grinned as he took hold of the grocery bag. The both of them then walked away.

Behind, Vivaldi sighed dreamily, "Young love, beautiful as always."

.

"You!" a shout was heard as the door banged open. It was Iemitsu in his whole red faced glory.

Right after her little prank, she had immediately gone back to the Sawada Residence. Her… spy had been recording the whole event for her. And she smirked mischievously when she realized what the heavens had happened after she left that caused him to go _that_ red.

"Oh you ungrateful niece!" she placed her hand on her head dramatically; "Shouldn't you be grateful to this aunt of yours that she had given you a chance to get your beloved Nana kiss you on the cheeks?"

Iemitsu becomes even redder.

"H-How did you know?" he demanded, "You are not even present there!"

"I told you didn't I? I'm your auntie! Of course I'd know these kinds of things!"

"No aunties should know these kinds of things!"

"Then I am a special auntie! A Super Aunt!"

"Argh! I give up! You're weird! And insane!"

"…" Vivaldi gaped, and then she smiled genuinely, "Thank you very much! I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Argh!"

.

When Aunt Vivaldi went back to her hotel, Iemitsu could finally relax, because with his auntie's presence, it was just impossible to not want to hit her.

"You seem tired." His father stated when he saw his son lying on the ground.

"I am."

"Aunt Vivaldi does that to people she interacts with."

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow, "After all the troubles today, I would have known that by now."

"Is that so?" asked his father, "Then I'd like you to tell me about this girl you had been crushing on. Auntie said that you had gotten a kiss to the cheek from your crush."

Iemitsu groaned.

That crazy girl even told his father!


	4. Of Sushi and Swords

Chapter 3

**Of Sushi and Sword**

_"Asari?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When I meet your descendants, I'm going to kiss them all on the lips every time I meet them!"_

_"Maa…" Asair laughed nervously, "Please don't, V, my children won't like it at all."_

_"Eh? Why not? I'm beautiful!" Vivaldi protested, "And you have been one of the kinder ones to me! Lampo too! So I'll kiss yours and Lampo's descendant!"_

_"Their wives or husbands will get angry, Vivaldi. Why don't you try kissing the other's instead?"_

_"Eh? Then I'll just kiss those who are not married yet. And also, can you imagine the child of someone scary like Alaude getting kissed? And G is just to annoying! Daemon? Eww, don't even consider it. I'll kiss Giotto's child if they look like Giotto. And Knuckle? He is a priest. Though I have to wonder how he got himself a child, even my spies don't know."_

_"Ahaha… What's weird about him having a child?"_

_"He is a priest, Asari, a PRIEST!"_

_"Maa… is that so?"_

_"Anyways I'll kiss both of your descendants, like it or not!"_

_"Though the only descendant you will be able to kiss is probably my son and grandchildren."_

_Vivaldi smirked mischievously. "Then I'll kiss them!"_

_And she ran into Asari's house, and Asari followed behind her as he asked her to not kiss any of his children._

"Target, lock on."

And now, as she crouched down above a tree branch, she observed her intended target through a window, a seventeen years old black haired teen, as he chopped down the fish. And he turned to throw away the fish bones to the bin, which coincidentally was at the direction of the window.

"Now!"

She opened the window and tackled the poor shell shocked teen down to the floor. Then, before the teen even managed to get out of her grasps, she pecked him, on the lips. The teen lied frozen on the wooden floor whilst Vivaldi, let go of him and shouted.

"Takuma Yamamoto! Come here and greet your lovable Auntie!"

And the kitchen door was banged open. Another black hair emerged, bringing along a blood soaked meat cleaver.

"Ah! Auntie Vivaldi! It has been 12 years!" Takuma greeted happily until he noticed his poor son lying stiff on the ground, then he darkly said, "Auntie, you kissed Tsuyoshi on the lips again, didn't you?"

A sight of an angry Takuma, accompanied with the bloody cleaver in his hand, was not something to be taken lightly.

"Eeep!" she squeaked, "Takuma! Put that cleaver down this instance! This poor old auntie doesn't need her body to be cut by your sword skills, even if it was with a cleaver!"

Takuma sighed as he placed his cleaver down on the sink. "The first time you kissed Tsuyoshi, you do remember he was frozen stiff. He has his first kiss stolen when he was only 5!"

"And you had your first kiss when you were 4!"

"Ahaha…" Takuma laughed flippantly, "good memories that they are, I don't remember anything!"

"Aaa… You are so cruel, Takuma."

"Maa…" He laughed apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, sorry."

"That's why, as an apology, I demand one of Emperor's Set in your sushi house for free!"

"Sure, sure!" he laughed. Then he approached his son and shook him. "Son, we are going to show the skills the gramps taught us, so wake up!"

**(9W9)**

After 15 minutes of waiting, dishes of every kind of sushi were scattered on the table. Each have theirs uniqueness and their own beauty.

Vivaldi started salivating at the thought of eating those god sent sushi.

So she slowly reached out with her chopsticks and picked out the somehow glimmering sushi and took a bite.

"So good!" she moaned, "This is why I loved Yamamoto's sushi so much!"

"Ahaha! Of course! Our Sushi is the best in Namimori! I trained hard to make them, and my son is learning how to make sushi! And he is learning quickly!"

She picked another sushi and popped it to her mouth. "Where's Tsuyoshi anyway? Shouldn't he be seeing this auntie of his enjoying these?"

"Ahaha…" Takuma laughed nervously, "After you kissed him, he… kind of… shied away."

"That's unacceptable!" she shouted as she suddenly stood and banged the table. When the other customers looked at her table curiously, and Tsuyoshi sent her a glare, she sat back down, loudly declaring, "I'll make sure he won't shy away from me! I'll take care of it!" then she looked at those delicious, glittering sushi which were inviting her, pleading her to not leave them uneaten, "after I finish these."

And she took her chopsticks and took her time in eating those god-sent foods.

**(owo)**

Tsuyoshi was in the dojo, practicing the sword katas taught by his father. The sushi house was open for the whole day, whereas the Asarigumi dojo was open only in the mornings. Now that it was evening, he could hog all the space the dojo could offer.

At least, he thought so, until Aunt Vivaldi came bursting in.

"Tsuyoshi! What's this? Not going to entertain your sexy auntie?" then she sniffed, a drop of tear running down her cheeks, "How cruel!"

He could handle his father's hell's training, he could handle delicate tasks of making sushi, but one thing he didn't know how to handle was a crying girl. Because no girl had cried in front of him, he simply doesn't know how!

"Aaaa… Auntie! I didn't mean to!" he half stuttered, half yelled, "It's just that I…" he trailed off as his face took a reddish tint at the thought that his auntie were the one who actually stole his first kiss.

"Of course!" Vivaldi laughed, "I understand that you are embarrassed!"

Tsuyoshi sighed in relieve.

"You _are_ a seventeen year old man, so when kissed by a girl as sexy as me, of course you will get hormonal!"

Tsuyoshi fell to the floor in shock. That's one great misunderstanding!

"A-auntie! It was not-"

"And also!" she continued her rants, "you are currently without girlfriend, and most important of all, because I'm just that _sexy_." She stressed the last two syllables.

"Auntie! That was my first kiss!"

Vivaldi stopped on her rants. "Eh? First kiss?"

Tsuyoshi nodded.

"Ah! I remember your first kiss 12 years ago when you were still five! You were so cute! So I just have to kiss you! That, and the fact I promised one of your grandpa that I will kiss every child of his on the lips each time we meet! Don't you remember Tsuyoshi? I remember your father freaking out."

"Eh? That's my first kiss?"

Vivaldi nodded, before she froze and looked at him sternly. "Don't tell me, you actually don't remember?"

If looks could kill, Tsuyoshi would be dead by now.

Tsuyoshi laughed nervously as he shook his head.

"Takuma!" she called. The older Yamamoto immediately barged into the room, a chopping knife in hand.

"Ahaha…" Takuma laughed lightly, "is something wrong?"

"Your son!"

"Yes?"

"He forgot about his first kiss 12 years ago!"

"Maa… what are you making a trouble for? Even I didn't remember the first kiss you gave me."

When the older Yamamoto was done with his statement, the dojo was suddenly filled with killing intent so frightening that both Yamamotos' easy going smile turned frozen stiff.

"All of you!" The Yamamotos flinched, "Each and every single one of your children, Asari! While loveable and kind, they are all forgetful, Asari! Why did they just have to inherit that forgetfulness of yours, Asari! All of them!"

And she continued to rant them, scolding them once in a while.

That day, when she went home, the ears of both father and son was still ringing with complains.


	5. Violet Eyes

**A/N : Reborn's still a child at this stage, and there are reasons why there's not many people who asked about Vivaldi's forever youthful appearance… Don't worry, I have everything planned. Every single thing. Just… I just need to put it to words and type it…**

Chapter 4

**Violet Eyes**

Vivaldi moaned sadly.

Why oh why? Just why did it have to be like this?

Just when she was going to visit the Hibaris today and the Sasagawas the next day, something just have to went wrong today.

Stupid spy just had to get himself caught.

Jerric Oswell, a blonde man of age 37, was sent to the Estrano Family as a spy. With above average cleverness and firm knowledge of science, he could blend in easily with the family of scientist. He had been sending information about the Estrano's researches to Vivaldi's HQ when he was caught red handed by the Family. And now, it was Vivaldi's job to bail him out.

Stupid, ignorant spy. Now she has to cancel her plans.

Stupid, stupid Famiglia, now she had to free him. If only Estrano is even more stupid than they are, she would still be having her vacation!

Now, currently in Italy, she was walking around the buildings trying to track the stupid spy down.

She turned into a dark alleyway, and stopped at an eerie door.

This was where they kept Jerric.

Such a dirty place.

Instead of trying to find a covert way to bail him out, she banged the door open. There were three people, all wearing outfits befitting of mafia, but there were no signs of Jerric.

Vivaldi growled in annoyance.

All three were aiming the gun right at her by the time she opened the door.

"What? A brat? Seriously?" one of the man asked disbelievingly, "I thought his organization would send tons of trained members to save him!"

Vivaldi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance of being called 'brat' when she was actually older than him by multiple times. She looked into the man's eyes with her glinting violet eyes. The man froze.

"Oi, Juuro, you okay man?"

Without answering his friend, the man – Juuro – immediately attacked his friends. He hit the one nearest to him with the handle of his gun. His other friend tried to shoot him, but he dodged and managed to land a hit to the head, knocking the other out. He turned back to face Vivaldi.

"You know who I'm searching for," said Vivaldi, "Lead me to him and avoid as much men as possible."

Juuro turned and led her to the door they had been guarding. He led her down the stairs, into another door. He knocked on the door. A muffle of annoyance could be heard from behind the door.

"Boss, we've caught an intruder."

There was another grunt. And the door was opened with a click, revealing a man with thick black mustache. "So where is the intruder?" asked the man with a gruff voice.

"It's here, boss," Juuro said as he motioned his hands towards Vivaldi. When Vivaldi's and the boss's eyes made contact, Vivaldi's eyes glinted again.

"Understood," said the boss to the girl. Then he turned back to the people inside. "There is an emergency! We need to let go of the prisoner!"

Then waves of complains was heard from inside the room.

"What! Boss, he might run away!"

"Yeah! It's not safe!"

"Just unlock the chains, you dolts!"

"Y-yes, sir!" chorused the minions.

After a moment, Vivaldi could hear the rattle of chains as it clanked to the ground as she nodded satisfactorily. She entered the room and was greeted with the sight of the now free-yet-unconscious Jerric surrounded by the boss and the other thugs.

Before they even reacted, her violet orbs glinted once more and she said.

"The prisoner managed to get out of the chains and ran away. Understood?"

Then they all chorused together a monotonous, "Yes."

"And you," she said as she turned to the unconscious Jerric, eyes glinting yet again, "You don't know Vivaldi, you've never involved yourself in the mafia business. You are just Jerric Oswell, a researcher on hire."

**(uwu)**

Still in Italy, Vivaldi observed one of her ex-spies as he continued living the way he lived before becoming a spy. He walked around the buildings, looking up the sky occasionally as if he was trying to remember something he forgot, and then he sighed as he can't recall whatever it was.

Vivaldi just looked the whole ordeal solemnly. She fixed her curly brown wig and thick glasses before she placed a sweet smile on her face, fliers on her hands as she approached the man.

"Mister!" she called out with a happy voice, "Do you happen to be scientist?"

The man just looked at her, flabbergasted that she knew.

"How do you know?"

"Umm…" Vivaldi pretended to think, "It was because of your lab coat?"

The man looked down and blinked, just realizing that he _is_ wearing a lab coat.

"So, what do you want?" asked the man.

"I was just offering a job for people. Since you are a scientist…" she trailed off as she searched the pile of fliers she had in her hands. She took out a piece of paper. "This! A job in the Reiss Corporation! There are many branches of things you can research on! How about it?" Vivaldi said as she handed the flier to the man.

The man looked at the flier. After a moment, he nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'll accept this job."

"So, your name, Mister…?"

"Jerric," he stated, "Jerric Oswell."

"Okay then, Sir Jerric! I'll be informing my superiors! Please come to the address on the flier!"

Then she ran out of the man's sight, to an alleyway, smiling as she didn't actually lose one of her more skilled workers.

She did promise him protection and job for his whole life, after all, and Vivaldi never broke a promise that she made with her whole heart.

She was enjoying the view of the classic romance of Italy, her brown wig and glasses were still on. She thought about her supposed vacation to the Hibari and Sasagawa residence, feeling down that she couldn't visit them for some more time, when she felt someone bumping against her and both of them fell.

"Hey! Watch it!" said the other fallen figure irately. It was a young boy, with dark eyes and black hair. His side burns was curling up impossibly.

She smirked inwardly. She may not be able to visit the Hibaris and Sasagawas, but here, in Italy, she found something more interesting.

"Okay, okay!" she said cheerfully as she discretely fixed her wig, "I'll watch out the next time, but aren't you the one who wanted to bump me? I'd be grateful if you return my wallet."

"What bullshit are you talking about!"

Vivaldi grabbed the hand he hid, which revealed her purple wallet. "How about I offer you a job way better than pick-pocketing?"

"What?"

"How about," Vivaldi whispered to his ears, "becoming a mafia hit-man?"

"Eh?"

"Alright then, from now on, your name will be Reborn!"

Since, finding child Reborn beats visiting Hibari and Sasagawa.


End file.
